


Marvelous

by PeregrineGoddess



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Discrimination, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, F/M, Family Angst, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gore, Heavy Angst, Minor Romance, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Movie: Incredibles 2 (2018), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineGoddess/pseuds/PeregrineGoddess
Summary: Fourteen years after the events of Screenslaver and with the arrival of new heroes since they're legal again, a lot of things have happened. Including with our dear beloved Parr kids.





	Marvelous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring 1976; Fourteen years and supers are still unappreciated by people, guess society will never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my story! Lemme know if you guys think I should add some original heroes and villains or even love interests!

"From 1970 to now, so much has happened, the Watergate, Apollo, laser printers, maze war, LCD, black box, computer space, compact discs, that Apple company was invented. Home VCR, floppy disks, email, Pong, barcodes, disposable lighters, hacky sacks, genetic engineering, post-it notes, those push through tops on pop, inkjet printers, microprocessors-"

"Let me stop you right there, what's your point in this rambling exactly?"

The ginger girl gave the Hispanic freckled young male a look, exasperated. "The **point** is that supers are super unappreciated. No pun implied, I mean the African Americans and the gays are slowly getting their equality. Whatta 'bout them? How **much** do they make? **Huh**? They gotta work **two** jobs! **TWO**! Or even **MORE**!"

The poor Hispanic boy looks helplessly away, sighing in response. The ginger looks around, attempting to back herself up before jabbing a finger at the blond with slicked-back hair and a freckled face and blue eyes, who silently scowls at his textbook in the library, though the sudden accusation causes him to look at the duo.

"Yes..?"

"You got a car?"

"Sure do."

"What kind?"

"A 1973 Chevrolet C3 Corvette Coupe."

The two whistled, "Dang man, sounds like you really got it good." The brunet commented, causing a small humored snort from the other male. "Sure. You can say that. I just saved up a lot from my job and the summers." The redhead twirled her locks around her two fingers, eyeing the young man, "How old are you?" He blinked, taken aback, hesitating for a good minute or two, his lips parted in bewilderment before blinking yet again, "Twenty four...Why-?"

" **See**?!"

The short woman abruptly turned back to her peer, wildly gesturing to the lean built man, who grateful for the math break, slowly turns his gaze to the textbook before him. "This car is about **three** years old if he got it **brand** **new** , that would cost **years** and a **fortune** for a **super**! **Where** is **equality**?!"

Well, it did cost a lot of money and time, he didn't even use his powers and no one knew his secret identity as far as he was aware of. A librarian irritably makes her way over, telling them to either be quiet and be productive or leave, making the blond look at the scene before looking back down at his book and smiling to himself. As the Spanish boy apologizes repeatedly to the elderly woman, when she departs, he inches closer to the sitting tow colored haired male. "Hey, I'm so sorry about that, she's a bit bolder and strongly opinionated than others- I'm Ross, she's Robin."

The blond looks to the hand held out to then to the tan skinned brunet before taking it, smiling, noting the departing boisterous curvy woman. "Dashiell, but everyone just calls me Dash." Ross gives a firm shake, beaming at the formal introduction. "So I assume you're a runner?" The corner of his lips twitches upwards, "The best runner, more specifically." Ross laughs, surprised. "So you're riding on scholarships I presume?" Dash nods, his proud, cocky behavior slowly seeping out. "What else?" Ross shakes his head, impressed. "I came here on student loans, parent help, and academic scholarships." Dash stretches in his seat, deciding to put his textbook aside. "My mother encouraged my independence and being mature and responsible." 

 Ross nods before looking back to realize that his colleague abandoned him, whipping his head around he flashes Dash a quick apologetic smile. "I should probably tag along after her before she burdens another librarian with her volume." Collecting his book and notes and tucking his pencil behind his ear, he stood up. "Go ahead, I'll probably see you two around the university sometimes. I'm gonna get going." Ross gives him a bright smile and gave a quick dip of his head before rushing out, "Pleasure meeting you, Dash!"

The young super watches him depart before sighing and exiting after shoving his stuff back into his satchel, his attire simple sweatpants, hooded sweatshirt, and tennis shoes, opening the passenger car door and tossing his bag in. The sudden shaking of the ground caused Dash to grip his car door to keep himself steady, blue eyes wide. Earthquake? No. Don't be so farfetched. This place rarely gets an earthquake at this season. It's almost more convenient to have an earthquake when he looks to see a giant contraption crushing buildings through the city with smaller evil mechanical things causing chaos as well.

Dash looks to his bag, opening it, he's only got his family suit with him, not his independent superhero one, he pouts lightly. _Oh well,  next time._ He grabs his bag and looks around before zooming off to the nearest bathroom to change before he zooms past, tossing it into his car. Sprinting towards the city, the iconic family symbol, and colors on his spandex suit, black goggles covering his eyes and his hair free flowing despite the suit covering his ears and the outline of his face. _The first hero here as always, more fun for me!_ He speeds past civilians, moving those in direct danger out of the way before he dashes ahead of the path of havoc. "Hey stupid! Over here! Yeah, that's right! Try to catch me if ya can!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you all for reading my work! I really do appreciate it, comment and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> And until next time stay purrfect my kitties!


End file.
